Idiot
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Harold knows an idiot when he see's one and he's found one of the biggest ones. Harold is not about to let the distance of his house to the island stop him from letting someone know they're an idiot!


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

"I can't believe that Mal has been here the whole time and it wasn't Mike!" Zoey told the confessional. "I mean who would have saw that coming? He did help me in a few challenges and he did a really good job convincing everyone that he was Mike, I mean why would I think he was Mal? Nobody could have ever saw that coming! I know I didn't suspect him at all and I know Gwe-"

Suddenly the confessional door opened and Harold walked in, He was out of breath.

"Hi, I'm Harold from Total Drama, I was in season one, two and three." Harold sat down in the confessional next to Zoey. "I had to walk 5 blocks from my house to take a two hour bus ride to the airport to catch a 7 hour flight and then take a taxi from the airport to get to the Total Drama lot and then I had to get on a boat and paddle myself over the lake for 45 minutes just to get here to tell you something."

"Oh, that's so nice of you!" Zoey told him. "It means a lot but I was kinda wondering if you could leave? I'm in the middle of doing a confessional."

"No, it's okay." Harold informed her. "I just wanted to let you know that you're an idiot."

"Excuse me?" Zoey asked him. "You came all this way to tell me you think I'm an idiot?"

"That's right." Harold told her. "How could you not know that Mal took over Mike's body? What kind of horrible girlfriend lacks the ability to not notice her boyfriend with Multiple Personality Disorder as he switches personalities? Curse your lack of ability in being a good girlfriend."

"It was a mistake!" Zoey yelled. "I know now!"

"Everyone else knew since episode 3, it was episode 4 for the really dense people." Harold sighed. "It's episode 12 and there is only one episode left. How did it take you an entire season to figure this out? Did you by any chance fail 3rd grade? Anyone who is beyond a 3rd grade level should know this."

"It was hard to tell." Zoey told him. "Nobody knew for sure!"

"Didn't Duncan tell you before he went to jail?" Harold asked.

"Uh...Yeah..." Zoey blushed.

"Didn't Alejandro try to tell you before he mysteriously got voted out?" Harold asked.

"Yeah, but they're villains." Zoey rolled her eyes. "Why would I listen to a bunch of villains?"

"Didn't Cameron also try to tell you before he was in a full body cast?" Harold asked. "Oh and don't forget when Izzy illegally snuck on the island and mentioned it."

"Okay fine, I made a few mistakes!" Zoey told him. "It can happen to anyone!"

"Anyone whose an idiot." Harold told her. "At least those idiots knew before the season ended. You're a special kind of idiot for taking this long. You're lucky that you're so stupid that Mal took you to the finals. I would have voted you 4th or maybe 5th, just for being an idiot."

"Get out!" Zoey yelled and pushed Harold out of the confessional. "Like I was saying, nobody would have known that Mal was just pretending to be Mike..."

* * *

That night it was time to vote someone out, in fact it was time to vote two people out because there was an uneven number of episodes and Chris didn't want to pay for a 14th episode.

"Okay, so I'm sending two people home tonight." Chris told them. "There are 4 of you left and I have 5 votes in my hand so I'm giv-"

"Wait, if there are 4 of us why are there 5 votes?" Gwen asked.

"Does it matter?" Chris sighed. 2 people voted for Zoey and two people voted for you Gwen so both of you need to get off my island."

"I voted for Mal!" Zoey yelled. "I didn't vote for Gwen!"

"Let's see...Zoey voted for Mal, Scott voted for Gwen, Gwen voted for herself by accident and Mal voted for Zoey and Harold voted for Zoey..."

"Wait, so Harold's vote actually counts?" Zoey asked. "He's not even in the game!"

"He said he wouldn't go away until I left him vote for you." Chris shrugged. "Zoey, Gwen and Harold get on a boat and leave...Forget the flush, just go!"

"Curse your ability to properly dispose of contestants." Harold mumbled as Gwen and Zoey glared at him.

"Just go!" Chris yelled.

"Can someone flush me down the toilet since Chris is failing to follow rules?" Harold asked.

"I'd be happy to." Gwen smirked and shoved Harold over to the docks.

* * *

**Yup. This came to me when I said 'Where is Harold when someone needs to be told they're an idiot?' and this is the answer. I'd love for him to make an appearance just to say it. Yup, kinda hating on Zoey for taking this long to figure it out and not listening to anyone at all. **


End file.
